Unbeknownst to Them
by wisegirlweasley
Summary: Even though it was very faint, you could detect a scratched out 'G H' carefully carved in the middle of it. Unbeknownst to him, a girl flying through the hills, with wind whipping through her hair, was thinking of him.
1. Harry and Ginny

**Hey ya'll! Thank you SO much for reading. Please press that lovely little button with the words 'Review This Chapter' on it. I would like to know you're opinion-the good, the bad, and the ugly! Thanks!**

**~wisegirlwiseeyes**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you recognize. It is J.K. Rowling's. I'm flattered if you think I came up with it, but sorry, nope.**

~.~.~.~Ginny's POV~.~.~.~

Sure, she was upset. Harry, in her opinion, had a good reason for leaving her, yet she didn't want to admit it. She just wanted him to hold her, whether they were still considered a couple or not. Snuggling up to her blanket in her chair near the window, she looked around her second story bedroom. It was cheerful, but something seemed to be missing. She sighed and put her finger to the cold, fogged up glass. With the very tip of her pointer finger, she traced the shape of a heart. She eyed it critically, and added G+H in the center. Staring at it, tears welled up in her eyes. She angrily swiped them away, and grabbed her broom. Although it was freezing, she still wanted to clear her head. Unbeknownst to her, a tall, dark haired, young man was thinking about her, at that very moment…

~.~.~.~Harry's POV~.~.~.~

Harry was wide awake thinking. Sure, it was about Voldemort and the Order, but particularly about a certain redhead. Boy, he missed her. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but Ron had convinced him that it was the right thing to do. Granted, she had taken it well, but he could still detect an unfathomable sadness in her eyes. At least, he thought he saw it. Maybe it was _his _emotions reflecting off her face. He quietly crawled out of the tent, making sure not to wake Ron and Hermione. He searched through the forest for some time, hoping to find the perfect tree. That's when he saw it. It was a large Oak, looking as if it had been through everything, weathered many storms, and seen it all. He took out the knife that he had in his pocket, courtesy of Hermione's bag of supplies, and started carving into the tree. It took him many, many hours, but in the end, there was a beautiful heart. Even though it was very faint, you could detect a scratched out 'G+H' carefully carved in the middle of it. Unbeknownst to him, a girl flying through the hills, with wind whipping through her hair, was thinking of him.

**Once again, please review. I think I will make more chapters with Ron and Hermione, Lily and James, and some others. When you review, please put down a couple that you would like to see, and I will try to make it work. Thanks!**


	2. Ron and Hermione

**This is the second chapter for 'Unbeknownst to Them'. Will Ron and Hermione ever realize that they are perfect for each other?**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting. They had sauntered in almost 15 minutes ago, just after breakfast. To their surprise, Fleur Delacour' little sister, Gabrielle, and Cho were also there. They sat in silence, anxiously awaiting Dumbledore. Finally, he swept into the room, his robes trailing behind him.

"Now," He said. "You are to take part in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Don't worry, Ms. Delacour, you will only be used as a prop. That goes for all of you," Dumbledore assured, looking at each one with a piercing stare.

"I promise you, that when you regain consciousness, you will be fine. Maybe a little cold and wet, but fine," Dumbledore finished.

Hermione gasped.

"That's the treasure," She muttered to Ron.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"WE'RE the treasure, the thing the contestants want most!" Hermione whispered, exasperated.

Ron stared at Dumbledore in horror.

"He's a nut job. I've always said he's a little cracked," He muttered angrily.

Dumbledore got up from his chair behind his desk.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit," He said.

With the wave of a wand, Cho became ridged and immobile. Dumbledore walked briskly over to Gabrielle and did the same to her. Ron grasped Hermione's hand.

"Stop!" He said to Dumbledore. "Don't touch her!"

Hermione gently squeezed his hand.

"Your intentions are very admirable," Said Dumbledore. "But I'm afraid that what must be done, must be done."

"Then do me first," Ron said defiantly. "If anything happens to me, Hermione, run, and don't let anyone stop you."

"If you insist, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

He waved his wand, and unbeknownst to them, he did both Hermione and Ron at the same time. The problem was, they were still holding hands. Dumbledore knew that no spell could undo them, because it was the purest and oldest magic- love.

"Minerva," He called. "What am I to do about this?"

"Take a picture," She replied instantly. "And save it for a wedding present. As for undoing their hands, I have no idea."

Dumbledore looked at her.

"If you say so," He said.

They snapped a picture, and saved it for the Weasleys. Unbeknownst to them, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were thinking the same thing-_When will they wake up and see what everyone else does? They're perfect for each other._

**So, how did you like it? I would love to know, so please press that wonderful little box that says 'Review'. Thanks!**


	3. Lily and James

**Sorry it's been a while- I haven't updated recently. I'm kind of wondering where my oh-so-helpful reviewers are. Just saying (hint, hint). I would like to thank my beta reader **_**Magic of Minerva**_** for her awesome beta-reading!**

"Stop! You're hurting him! PUT HIM DOWN!" Lily shrieked, running to the rescue of her childhood friend.

"Sev, are you alright?" She asked, once James had set him down onto the ground again. She glared furiously at James, anger flashing in her beautiful green eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be seven feet under the ground, out cold, by now.

Severus gave James a dark look, and seemed a little shaken as he wobbled off. Lily put her hands on her hips, and stood in front of James, who is almost a foot taller. Yet she was still a force to be reckoned with, well known for her famous (and infamous) temper.

"What on EARTH were you thinking?" She demanded, fuming: "You annoying, arrogant, TOE-RAG! Why do you do this?" She grabbed her wand and declared, "If you ever lay another hand, or curse, on him while he's off guard again, I will hex you into the next century!"

She grabbed her bag, and stormed off, not knowing that James' eyes followed her the whole time.

"Mate, she's beautiful," He whispered to Sirius.

"You've been saying that for the past, oh, I don't know, _five years,_" Sirius replied lazily.

"Oi! Remus! How can I get her to like me back?" James asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you can become a little less arrogant, proud…"

_Seventh Year_

For the second time in two years, James came to Remus with his concerns that Lily didn't want him. This time, though, he was more mature, serious, and ready to do whatever it took to capture the

heart of the lovely Miss. Evans, even if it took a month, a year- heck, he is even willing to give his lifetime. Over the first two months of his seventh year at Hogwarts, he really started to act more

responsible. James only pulled pranks where no one would get hurt, took his Head Boy activities seriously, stopped hexing the Slytherins, especially Snape, and tried to be a nicer person. He even

stopped asking Lily out.

Unbeknownst to him, Lily was noticing these changes, taking them in, and finding that she desired James' friendship (and maybe more) after losing Snape's. Young Lily Evans realized these changes so

much, that the next time James asked her out; she was prepared to give a different answer:

"Yes."

**Like I said before, please review! Don't favorite/alert without reviewing? Who should I do next? Thanks!**

**~wisegirlweasley**


End file.
